The present disclosure relates to a tape printer that is provided with a function that performs printing on a tape, which is a print medium.
A known type of the printer has, for example, an auto cutter, a paper guide surface and a protrusion. The auto cutter cuts a recording paper, on which information is printed, at a desired length, and forms a slip. The paper guide surface is provided on a downstream side of the auto cutter on a paper feed path, such that it regulates the bottom surface of the slip. The paper guide surface has a step that is one step lower than a transit area of the recording paper in a planar direction. Further, the paper guide surface has a protrusion. The protrusion protrudes in the direction of the slip in an area other than a central portion in the paper width direction of the slip. The slip is held by the paper guide surface and the protrusion, in such a manner that a cut surface on the upstream side of the slip blocks a part of the transit area of the recording paper that is fed.